Short Stories of Love, Life and Death
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: A few short stories mainly Annie/Mitchell based... includes an alternate pilot episode of how the friends met and lots of little stories about the three friends... enjoy
1. Pilot

**I do not own Being Human or the characters used in these stories :)**

**I've decided to write a few short stories based mainly around Annie and Mitchell… some will be set in season one, others in season 2 and others in between and after (if that makes sense)… for anyone who hasn't seen season 2 yet I'll give a spoiler warning at the beginning of the chapter. Oh, and some stories will be a few chapters long, others just one chapter :) Enjoy…**

**(This first story is a replacement for the pilot episode, with the new Annie and Mitchell actors)**

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

Mitchell stared, wide eyed, through his sunglasses at the oddly shaped pink house. George bustled past him with three big bags in his hands,

"Come on Mitchell", said George.

"You never told me it was pink", Mitchell took a drag of his cigarette.

George stopped in front of the front door and plonked the bags down on the step before fumbling around in his jacket pocket for the door keys. He rolled his eyes at the vampire, "Does it really matter?"

Mitchell raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious? Its pink!", he flicked the cigarette away and shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, "People'll already think we're gay".

George rolled his eyes and stuck the key in the door with a solid _thunk_. He turned it, with some difficulty, and shoved it open with both hands. Dust floated in the rays of sunlight that tapered across the hallway and George smiled at the welcome sight of a bead curtain hanging in the doorway to the kitchen. He grabbed the bags and stepped inside.

Mitchell carried the television – it was too heavy for George – to the door of the pink house and stopped on the front step. George was busy snooping around the kitchen, looking in drawers and trying the taps. Mitchell hung his head and shouted,

"George? Hello?"

George's head popped around the corner of the kitchen doorway, complete with a beaming smile, "You should _see_ the state of the floor in here", he physically shuddered, "It's filthy!"

Mitchell raised his eyebrows and nodded serenely, not really caring about the floor. Before he had time to speak George disappeared into the kitchen once more.

A tall man with a bald head and piercings was walking down the street on the other side of the road and he shouted over to Mitchell, "Alright?!"

Mitchell scooped the TV under one arm and raised the other, "Yes thanks!"

The bald man stopped, obviously wanting to start a shouting conversation across the street, "I'd watch yourself in there!", he gestured to the pink house, "Place is haunted!"

Mitchell half smiled half grimaced and turned back to the house. George flounced out of the kitchen and started to carry the bags up the thin staircase. He turned, looking annoyed at Mitchell, "Aren't you going to help?"

Mitchell's shoulders slumped and he rolled his hazel eyes underneath his sunglasses, "You have to, you know".

George looked dumbfounded and opened his eyes wide, "What?"

Mitchell sighed heavily, "You have to invite me in".

George's mouth made an "o" shape and he dropped the bags, allowing them to roll lazily down the first three stairs. He straightened and raised his arms outwards, "John Mitchell, I invite you in".

Mitchell laughed and shook his head, "Right, thanks George". He stepped in, feeling the rush of release as the invisible barrier disappeared. He placed the television in the living room and walked back outside to get the rest of their stuff.

Upstairs George plonked his bags into the smallest bedroom, he knew Mitchell would complain if he took up the larger room and so decided to avoid an argument that he would end up losing anyway.

After leaving his bags safely in his room he began to inspect the other rooms; the bathroom seemed okay, if not a little dusty, and the room opposite his bedroom smelled of damp. He made his way along the bare floorboards, which creaked and moaned as he walked to the final bedroom, _the guestroom_ he thought, and pushed open the door. The dust whooshed around in the sunlight that spilled in through the window and the pink curtains that hung at the window rippled slightly. He looked around the small room: there were some random film posters on the wall, one of which was for King Kong, a film which George hated. There was a naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a large armchair with peach flowers all over it in the corner of the room.

Only George stood in the room but he felt a cold shiver trickle down his spine as though someone were standing there with him. He shook his shoulders and walked out of the creepy little room, closing the door behind him.

*****

It was around twelve thirty at night and George was in bed; he'd been busy all day, cleaning and sorting out which box went in which room, and he'd gone to bed, much to Mitchell's dismay. He hated sitting alone.

Mitchell sat in the living room with the lights out; they wouldn't be on until tomorrow. He started to slide a cigarette out of the packet when he heard a clatter upstairs; it sounded like someone dropping a beer glass. He stood up quickly and darted up the staircase three steps at a time.

Mitchell pushed open the door to George's room gently only to see that the werewolf was still asleep, lying on his back snoring slightly. Carefully, Mitchell closed the door and stepped into the larger room, his room. It was empty; he hadn't even bought himself a bed yet and the room echoed with the hollow sound of an uninhabited home. It freaked him out a little.

As Mitchell moved along the corridor to the spare room, or the _guestroom_ as George preferred, he began to feel uneasy. The air seemed tangy, with the slight taste of metal and the hairs on his arms stood on end. He opened the door quickly and dived into the room, prepared for anything from a burglar to a cat. Nothing. Only a light bulb lying in broken shards on the wooden floor boards. Mitchell knelt down carefully and began picking up the pieces of glass.

"Oh, so you're house proud are you?" The voice came from the shadowy corner of the room and Mitchell fell backwards as it spoke into the silence. The voice laughed humourlessly and spoke again, "Clumsy too".

Mitchell got to his feet and held out a shard of glass like a weapon, "Who's there?"

Silence.

Mitchell spoke again, waving the glass and looking around frantically, "I mean it! Who's there?"

"You-", the voice sounded like a young woman, quite well spoken but not _too_ well spoken, "You can hear me?"

Mitchell lowered the shard of glass and squinted into the corner of the room that was in shadow, "Yeah. Of course I can bloody hear you".

A slim woman of around 22 or 23 with milky-coffee skin and big curly brown hair stepped out of the shadows. _Oh_, Mitchell thought, _Wow._

The woman, who was dressed all in grey, held out her hand as if to touch Mitchell and he stepped back slightly. She pulled her hand back and held it at her mouth, she seemed awe-struck, completely fascinated by him. He decided this was a good time to speak again,

"Why are you in our house?"

The woman frowned and one side of her mouth twitched into a smile, it looked as though she hadn't smiled in a while, "_Your_ house?"

Mitchell nodded.

She continued, "This-", she gestured around the room widely, "This is _my_ house and you're not supposed to be here!" She was starting to get angry and so was Mitchell.

"Look lassie, I think you should go now. We've just moved in and well, we weren't expecting any crazy people on our first night here".

She frowned and her mouth opened in shock, "I'm not crazy!" She ran a hand down her face, "You don't understand, nobody does". She looked down at the floor and sighed, a single tear bled down her face.

Mitchell stepped towards her and lifted his hand to catch the tear but she flinched away, scared. Mitchell held his hand out to shake and smiled lopsidedly, "I'm Mitchell".

She seemed to think for a moment and then wiped the tear away from her eye, "Annie", she shook his hand. It felt cold and tingly against Mitchell's skin and he held his hand out in front of him when she finally let go,

"You're a ghost", he said.

Annie smiled and shrugged causing them both to laugh.

Suddenly George burst through the door brandishing a sweeping brush; he held it above his head with his eyes wide and wild, "Right! I'm armed and dangerous, who wants some?!"

Both Mitchell and Annie smirked, trying to hold back laughter. Mitchell pointed to Annie, "George, this is Annie. She's a ghost".

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I hope you don't mind me making up my own way of the gang meeting, I just wanted to give it a go :)**

**If you've got any ideas for fics please let me know :)**

**More chapters soon**


	2. Embrace

**This story is set somewhere in series one, after Annie finds out that Owen killed her but before all the crazy Herrick business…**

Annie stood over the kitchen sink with the cup of tea dangling limply from her finger; the remainder of the cold tea was slowly dripping to the floor, creating a small puddle next to her feet as she stared out of the window at nothing in particular.

Mitchell stepped into the kitchen on tired legs. He stopped and looked at the small pool of tea before gently prying the mug from Annie's grasp. She looked down at his hand as he did so but she said nothing, simply stared solemnly.

"You okay?" Mitchell placed the mug into the sink carefully and began to fill the kettle from the tap. Annie nodded slowly and moved slightly, giving Mitchell more room at the sink. He secured the kettle on its stand and flicked the switch. It was as though he'd flicked Annie on as well as the kettle; her head twitched and she looked at the kettle with pure hatred. She walked over to it cautiously and rested her hand on the lid as it began to boil.

Mitchell watched, fascinated, and jumped back when Annie's fingers curled around the handle of the kettle and she flung it across the kitchen. It hit the table, spilling boiling water across the plastic table cloth. Mitchell watched as the steaming liquid leaked onto the floor like sulphuric acid.

Annie's mouth twitched into a subdued smile and then faded. She looked forlornly at the cold puddle of tea and then at the hot puddle of water across the room and she began to sob.

Mitchell touched Annie's arm lightly and spoke softly, "Hey, its okay. You're gonna be alright now".

Annie looked at him through shimmering eyes and her voice cracked as she replied, "I loved him you know", she shook her head and smiled, "What an idiot. I should've known it was too good to be true. He was too handsome-" Mitchell's face crumpled slightly, "-too clever, too…" she trailed off.

"Too angry?" Mitchell lifted Annie's chin with his thumb, "Annie, he's a tosser. And yeah, he killed you, but if he hadn't I wouldn't have ever met you", he smiled and his face lit up, "But he's gone now, okay? You're safe".

She smiled and nodded and then, to Mitchell's surprise, she hugged him. He hadn't been hugged in years; yeah, he'd had sex plenty of times but he hadn't had warm, gentle _human_ contact for a long while. He held her closely and buried his head in her hair. It smelt of mint and felt like touching a television screen but it felt _good_.

They held one another for a long time, just standing there in the tiny kitchen with their arms around each other. The world seemed to drop away and all that remained were them. Finally Annie pulled away, she scratched her head awkwardly and wiped the tears from her face. Mitchell reluctantly let go of her and cleared his throat nervously,

"Better?"

Annie nodded and picked up a dishcloth from underneath the sink. She walked over to the still-steaming puddle of boiling water next to the table and began swilling it around with the dishcloth. Mitchell winced as her wrist leant in the hot liquid but he soon relaxed when he realised it couldn't hurt her.

Annie stood up and began mopping at the water on the table; she pulled up the red and white plastic table cloth, which had begun to melt onto the table, and grimaced, "Oh dear. George is going to kill me".

Mitchell smirked and walked over to inspect the damage. The red of the plastic was welded to the pine table and, as Annie removed the cloth, strings of melted plastic dragged across the table. Mitchell pulled the corners of his mouth down, like he knew he was going to get wrong when Dad got home and he prodded at the sticky plastic with his finger.

"OW! Jesus!" The vampire stuck his finger in his mouth and started sucking furiously.

Annie giggled, "Let me see", she pulled on his arm but he shook his head like a naughty child. Annie plonked her hands on her hips and held out her hand, palm up, "Let me _see_".

Mitchell reluctantly pulled his burnt finger from his mouth and placed his hand in Annie's. She closed her fingers around it and it felt wonderful; her fingers were like cool strips of ice and they caressed his injured finger soothingly. He smiled and their eyes met for a brief moment before she let go of his hand.

"Better?"

Mitchell grinned, "Much".

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make my day and I always reply!**

**More stories soon :)**


	3. Aftermath

**This story is set just after George kills Herrick in series 1**

Annie held Mitchell's hand as he and George walked beside her through the cold and wet streets of Bristol. The night before George had torn Herrick's head from his shoulders and Nina had found out that he was a werewolf. It had been a busy night for them all.

Mitchell and Annie had waited for George to return to his human state; they'd sat outside the little dark room all night. Nina had wanted to stay but Mitchell had told her to go back to their house and sleep, she'd looked exhausted.

Now the three friends walked in silence along the pavements of Bristol, on the way back to their safe, pink home. George kept opening his mouth to say something but then reconsidered and walked on in silence. Annie was holding on tightly to Mitchell's cold hand, she hadn't let go of it since they'd watched George murder Herrick and she didn't feel safe enough to let go yet.

Mitchell tired to take his packet of cigarettes from his inside pocket but found it impossible with only one hand. He looked down at Annie and reluctantly pulled his hand from hers. She glanced at him briefly and then wrapped her cardigan around herself more tightly. Mitchell pulled out the packet of "death sticks" as George liked to call them, and popped one in his mouth. He fumbled in his pocket for his lighter and flicked it on with a not-quite-steady hand. He blew a plume of smoke into the cold air and was surprised when George didn't complain about the smell. He turned to his friend,

"You okay George?"

George shook his head, as if to clear it, and smiled weakly, "Mhmm. Fine".

Annie linked her arm through George's and squeezed it gently, "You sure?"

George sighed, "I think so. I mean, I've never killed anyone before so I'm not sure how you're supposed to feel. But I'm okay".

Mitchell inhaled the sweet and tangy smoke and turned the corner onto Windsor Terrace. He could see the pink house from there and he suddenly felt relieved to be home. Annie untangled herself from George's arm and stopped, causing the boys to stop as well. She pointed to their house and said,

"I'll go and put the kettle on", and then she was gone.

George sighed dramatically and started towards the house, followed slowly by Mitchell.

*****

Once they reached the house George trotted upstairs to talk to Nina and Mitchell stood outside to finish his cigarette. He held the tiny stub with is thumb and forefinger and took one final drag before flicking it into the gutter. He turned, only to find Annie standing beside him, she smiled,

"Hi", she pulled her cardigan around herself with one hand and handed Mitchell a cup of tea with the other.

He cupped it in his cold hands and took a long gulp, closing his eyes as he did so. He smiled at the ghost, "Thanks".

"No problem, it's what I do", she shuffled closer to the vampire and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Annie rested her head against him and whispered, "Do you think he's okay?"

Mitchell placed his cup on the pavement, careful not to let his arm drop from Annie's shoulders, "Who George? I dunno, people deal with it in different ways".

She nodded, "How did you-", she stopped mid-sentence, instantly regretting opening her mouth.

Mitchell looked at her, "How did I…?"

She looked down and concentrated on playing with her moonstone ring but Mitchell pushed his hip towards her, ushering her to continue. Annie dropped her hands to her sides and cleared her throat,

"When you killed someone for the first time. How did you feel?"

Mitchell stared straight ahead, his jaw set, "You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"I felt… wonderful", he shifted his weight away from her slightly, "I felt powerful".

Annie looked up at his face, marred with guilt. She cupped his cheek and pulled his face towards her, "That's not you now", his hazel eyes looked deep into her soul and, for a moment, she was drowning in his gaze. She pulled her eyes away and dropped her hand, "Come on". Mitchell picked up the mug of cold tea and they stepped inside the house, ready for whatever life had to throw at them next.

**Thanks for reading!**

**It would be great if you could review, and if you've got any ideas let me know :)**

**More stories soon **


	4. Birthday

**Hello again, you're probably sick of me introducing each little story but I don't want you to get confused :) This one's set somewhere in between series' 1 and 2… enjoy… **

Mitchell turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head as he listened to his friends whispering outside the bedroom door. George sounded annoyed and his voice was growing higher and higher as he spoke,

"I don't _know_ Annie! How did you even find out?"

Annie's voice replied in an exasperated tone, "I remember him saying one day that it was the same day as Queen Victoria's and I looked it up and it's today".

Mitchell groaned beneath the covers and silently regretted telling Annie about his birthday, he knew she'd force him to eat cake and open presents and remember just how old he was.

Outside, in the hall, Annie continued, "So how many candles should I buy?"

Mitchell heard George sigh loudly and then speak in a defeated voice, "I don't think we can afford a big enough cake to fit all the candles on, plus – fire hazard".

"Oh, right, maybe I'll have a candle for each decade?"

Mitchell forced himself out of bed and sat on the edge of it until he heard George go off to work. He stood up and pulled on an old pair of jeans and a yellow t shirt. His mouth tasted of sleep and so he shuffled along to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before trudging downstairs to face his "big day".

As he walked into the kitchen Annie spun around, hiding something behind her back, and plastered a huge grin on her face, "Morning!"

Mitchell couldn't help but smile back, "Mornin'".

Annie opened the drawer behind her without turning around and shoved whatever had been in her hands into the drawer. She then clapped her hands once and gestured for Mitchell to sit down at the table, "So. Tea?"

Mitchell sat and gave her a thumbs-up on the tea. Annie clicked on the kettle and then turned rapidly to face the vampire,

"I could make you something special, like pancakes?"

Mitchell raised his eyebrows and smiled at the ghost, "Special?" He'd decided to play dumb.

Annie put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Yes, special, for your birthday!" Mitchell forced a smile, showing his teeth, and Annie continued, "So, pancakes?"

As she set about making the batter for the pancakes Mitchell stood up and walked over to Annie to get his cup of tea. She'd left the tea bag in and so he opened the cutlery drawer to retrieve a spoon. Annie spun, flicking pancake mix up the wall and across Mitchell's cheek, and tried to grab his arm and stop him looking in the drawer. But it was too late.

He slowly reached into the drawer and pulled out a small item wrapped in pink tissue paper. Annie tried to snatch it out of his hands but he held it away from her reach and carefully tore open the flimsy paper. Mitchell's breath caught as he stared at the item in his hand and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Annie rocked on her heels and put the mixing bowl on the counter. She bit her lip and asked, "Do you like it? You weren't supposed to see it 'til later"

Mitchell traced his thumb along the star shape at the bottom of the object and then up the blue ribbon at the top. He cleared his throat and spoke quietly, in awe, "It's a medal of honour".

Annie beamed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Is it okay? I can send it back if-"

Mitchell turned to her quickly, a single tear trickled down his cheek, "I don't deserve this".

Annie squeezed his arm, "Of course you do! I guessed that nobody knew what you did for your men in the war and, if they _did_ they'd probably have given you one of these", she smiled up at him.

Mitchell caressed the medal once more with his thumb and placed it gently on the kitchen counter. He turned to Annie and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle before he set her back down on her feet and kissed her firmly on the cheek.

"I love it", he blinked away his tears and a huge smile spread across his face, "Thank you".

Annie smiled back and started to giggle. Mitchell frowned quizzically and cocked his head to one side, "What?"

Annie reached up and rubbed away the pancake mix from Mitchell's cheek with her thumb. He smiled and caught her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles gently and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Annie blushed and pressed her lips together before asking,

"Just how old _are_ you?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you're enjoying my short stories!**

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for a short story :)**

**More stories soon**


	5. Bubbles

**Another story set in between series' :)**

Annie was busy dusting the boys' rooms like she usually did when they were both at work; she'd started with George's, tidying the cold cups of tea away and putting his muddy clothes in the washing basket and then she'd moved on to Mitchell's room. Mitchell's was the worst; it always looked like some form of clothes-bomb had been detonated in the centre of the room and it was always dark, he never opened the curtains.

Annie started by fishing t shirts and jeans off the floor and throwing them into the hallway to make some room to walk. She then moved onto gathering all of the random cigarette ends and shoving them into a black carrier bag; the smell of old smoke hung in the air like a damp blanket and so she opened the curtains and prised open the window. The smell of fresh air wafted round the room and sunlight flickered in through the glass. It made Annie smile.

When she'd finally gotten around to tidying up Mitchell's chest of drawers Annie cleared the old magazines and empty cigarette packets from the top of them and plonked them on the bed. She sat down next to them and crossed her legs beneath her, filtering through what Mitchell would want to keep and what was just junk. As she was riffling through the small pile of odds and ends she came across a small, crumpled photograph. On the back of it was written, _Lauren at work_. Annie turned it over carefully and looked into the eyes of the girl Mitchell had turned into a blood sucking murderer.

"Lauren", Annie whispered.

She placed the photograph back onto the chest of drawers and flopped back onto the bed. She felt odd, like someone had just told her that they'd seen her boyfriend flirting with someone else. She knew it was ridiculous to feel jealous of a dead woman but the feeling was there, itching inside of her. Annie wondered why Mitchell had kept the photo, was it just because he felt guilty about turning Lauren? Or was it that he still had feelings for her?

The ghost in grey sat up on the bed and tried to remove the thoughts of Mitchell from her mind as she sorted out the rest of the knick-knacks. Once she'd finished she took Mitchell's clothes into the spare room and shoved them in the washing basket with a heavy _thump_. She stood there in the silent house, listening to her own thoughts as they swam around behind her eyes. She felt torn: she loved George and Mitchell both, as _friends,_ and she didn't want to ruin that. She knew that if she told Mitchell that she felt a little more that friendship towards him that their bubble would burst and everything would come crashing down around them. She knew she could never reveal her true feelings for the vampire.

*****

The front door opened at around quarter past ten and a wet Mitchell and George plodded into the hallway. Annie appeared and took their damp coats and draped them on the radiator. She forced a smile and started to chat as the boys flopped onto the sofa in the living room,

"You boys have fun at work?"

Mitchell shrugged indifferently and George answered whilst ringing out his drenched socks, "Oh yes, I thoroughly enjoy wheeling people around in them weird little wheelchairs all day".

Annie's eyebrows raised and Mitchell jabbed George in the ribs with his elbow. George dropped his sodden socks to the floor and raised his hands, palms-out, to Annie,

"Sorry, sorry. Just tired that's all".

Mitchell nodded and started to get up, "Yeah me too, think I'll hit the sack".

Annie's bottom lip jutted out slightly and Mitchell noticed. He flopped back onto the sofa and smiled weakly, "Or I could stay down here for a bit".

Annie brightened and squeezed in between the boys on the sofa. Mitchell slapped a cold hand on her thigh playfully and rubbed her leg as though it was a good puppy. George rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mitchell asked as George strolled towards the staircase.

George stopped and answered in a breathy voice, "I was just going to make some toast, is that okay?"

Mitchell shrugged and Annie sank lower into the sofa. George turned to walk into the kitchen and make his toast but Mitchell stopped him in his tracks,

"Do you smell that?"

Annie turned to him and George sniffed the air and shook his head, "No, what?"

"Its smells like…" Mitchell grinned widely, "-like wet dog".

Annie "popped" into the kitchen as George charged towards Mitchell. He landed on top of him and they fell onto the living room floor in a laughing heap. Annie peered through at them thinking, _Nope, definitely not going to burst that bubble._

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review it makes my day!**

**More stories soon :)**


	6. Little Green Monster

**This story is set during episode 2 of series 2… enjoy :)**

Mitchell stood in the kitchen with his hands resting on either side of the sink staring out of the window. He was tired and aggravated and really wanted to hit something. It wasn't just the fact that his old friend Carl had returned with more problems for Mitchell to sort out, it was the fact that Annie, his resident ghost, was becoming more and more obsessed with this guy Saul.

Mitchell refused to say he was jealous; he knew Annie should be allowed to make her own decisions and lead her own, er, death. But he couldn't stop the little green monster poking its ugly head every time the ghost mentioned Mr. Wonderful. Mitchell didn't _want_ to feel that way about his friend, he didn't _want_ to imagine the way she felt against his skin every time she walked by and he certainly didn't _want_ to remember The Accidental Kiss they'd shared the year before. But there it was, his mind racing every time he saw her, his head aching from the force he had to use to restrain himself whenever she was around. He _wanted_ Lucy, a normal girl with normal standards. He wanted a normal relationship with her but he just couldn't shake his feelings for Annie and he needed to tell her, to get it off his chest as it were.

*****

Annie walked into the house at around half three. George was still at work and Mitchell was making beans on toast in the kitchen. He heard the ghost sigh as she flopped onto the sofa in the living room and he braced himself for some more talk of the one and only Saul.

Mitchell finished pouring the beans onto his toast and carried it into the living room. He plonked himself on the overstuffed chair next to the couch and dug into his tea with his fork, accidently dripping beans onto his lap.

Annie didn't even flinch when the vampire knocked the stray beans onto the floor but instead she leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. Mitchell huffed and took another mouthful of beans. He spoke with his mouth full,

"Have fun at the pub?"

Annie took this as an invitation to drabble on about The One Who Can Do No Wrong and so leaned forward, using her arms to tell the story, "It was great. Saul came in at ten thirty. He was wearing his grey shirt today and well, you _know_ how he looks in that!"

Mitchell forced a sickly grin onto his face and Annie continued,

"Then, when I was having my break Saul bought me a can of coke and-"

-"but you can't drink", Mitchell interrupted.

Annie rolled her eyes dramatically, "No. But it's the thought that counts and anyway, it was only sixty pence".

"Cheap skate", Mitchell murmured under his breath.

"And then, this afternoon he asked me to go to the cinema with him!" Annie clapped her hands together like an excited school child and smiled widely, showing her gleaming teeth.

Mitchell swallowed his beans dryly and dumped his plate on the floor; it spun lazily on its base and set down with a clatter. Annie's smile faded as Mitchell turned away from her slightly and flicked the TV on,

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Mitchell swivelled back around in the chair to look at the ghost, she looked confused and her bottom lip jutted out slightly. Mitchell sniffed, "Nothing. Well, actually, I'm just a bit sick of hearing about what's his face".

Annie mouth fell open and she folded her arms firmly across her chest, "Well sor_-ry_! I thought you'd be happy that I'd found someone who doesn't want to throw me down the stairs".

Mitchell winced at her words and spoke, a little forlorn, "How do you know he _doesn't_ want to?"

Annie gasped loudly and stood up, flinging her arms in the air, "I can't believe you just said that! Not _every_ man I meet wants to kill me you know! I _can_ meet someone who is caring and loyal and loving!"

Mitchell ran a hand through his unkempt hair and sighed, "I didn't mean-"

"-It doesn't matter", Annie interrupted, "Saul is… He's just _right_, okay? I thought you'd be happy". She picked up the plate Mitchell had discarded and stormed into the kitchen. Mitchell listened as Annie turned the tap on at full blast and scrubbed violently at the plate. _Probably wishing it was my face_, he thought.

He turned the telly off and shuffled awkwardly into the kitchen where Annie was still scrubbing at the already clean plate. She turned when she heard him and thrust the blue-handled scrubbing brush towards the vampire,

"And don't think I need protecting Mitchell, you're not my Dad!"

Mitchell pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and kicked at the floor uneasily. He finally looked up and spoke in a hushed tone, "Sorry Annie. I didn't mean to be horrible. I'm a bastard".

Annie sploshed the scrubbing brush into the sink and turned back to face him, this time her face seemed serene, less angry, "It's okay, I know you're just being a big brother".

Mitchell's jaw locked at the word _brother_ but he walked forward and took the ghost's hand in his own, "Friends?" He smiled and Annie couldn't help but smile back,

"Friends", she said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please please please review :)**

**And remember, if you've got any ideas let me know :)**

**More stories soon**


	7. Possessions

**This story is set somewhere in episode 4 of series 2… enjoy :)**

**(Sorry if its not exact to the episode, I had no way of watching it back lol)**

_Oh great,_ thought Mitchell, _Yet another man walks into Annie's life and oh look! She thinks he's marvellous._ Mitchell had just been dragged into the hallway by Annie, she looked annoyed and he guessed it was probably because of his rudeness towards Sykes. But why was she so angry? This Sykes guy could be _anyone_, he just happens to turn up and save her from the door? Yeah right.

Annie was blabbering on about how Sykes was there to help and Mitchell was taking it all in with a pinch of salt. He said his piece and Annie marched back into the living room, leaving Mitchell standing alone in the hall. He felt angry; there was so much going on what with the vampires and with Annie and her doors of death, that he felt overwhelmed. Mitchell strode into the kitchen and listened as Sykes left the house, no doubt he was about to get another lecture from Annie.

*****

After Annie had yelled at Mitchell and George about them being over protective she'd left the house and went out with Sykes for a while. Mitchell felt deflated and needed time to recover from the shouting fest and so he forced himself to go and buy fish and chips from town.

When he got back George and Annie were sitting on the sofa watching TV, Annie looked up when Mitchell walked in, "Hey", she said.

Mitchell waved a gloved hand in her direction and took the fish and chips into the kitchen to plate up. Annie appeared next to him a moment later. She helped get the plates and cutlery out and then stopped to speak,

"He's gone", she sounded sad and troubled but Mitchell continued to share the fish out onto each plate. He licked his fingers before he spoke,

"Gone where?"

Annie played with the ends of her cardigan and looked at the greasy paper on the kitchen table, "I don't know. He's just gone", she paused, "I don't think he's passed over or anything, he just decided I didn't need his help anymore", she smiled slightly and Mitchell looked up at her.

He poured the last of the chips onto his plate and collected the paper they had been stored in, "So you're okay now? No more extra exits are gonna appear when you're around?"

Annie smiled and shrugged, "Well, I don't know about that. But I think I know how to stop them now", she folded her arms, "No more helpless Annie".

Mitchell placed a gentle hand on Annie's arm and leant down slightly to look into her eyes, "You were _never_ helpless, Annie". He held her gaze for a moment and then she looked away, feeling a little embarrassed by the intimacy of the moment.

Annie grabbed George's plate of fish and chips and took it into the living room; she sat down and handed it to him, causing George's face to light up and then darken again. He spoke in a child's voice,

"No mushy peas?"

Mitchell flopped into the chair near the sofa and passed George a can of beer before he answered, "Didn't have any left".

George's mouth gaped open and he waved his arms out in shock, "So what am I supposed to dip my chips in?!"

Annie made a disgusted face as George continued his rant,

"This is- it's unbelievable! Unbelievable". He shook his head as he prized open his can of beer. It hissed as he pulled the metal ring on the top and beer squirted out in all directions, hitting Mitchell in the face and showering Annie's grey leggings. Her leggings dried instantly and all traces of the beer vanished, as for Mitchell, his face dripped and he held one eye firmly closed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake George!" Mitchell groaned. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and opened his eye slowly, he then looked at the hand he'd wiped his face with and moaned quietly. His glove was all sticky and smelt of beer.

George licked the side of the beer can he held in his hand and slurped around its rim. Then he smiled apologetically, "Sorry".

*****

After supper George plodded off to bed and Annie cleared away the plates and washed them up in the kitchen sink. She hummed as she scrubbed and jumped slightly when Mitchell appeared beside her. Mitchell held out his beer-stained glove with a somewhat naked hand and looked at Annie through dark lashes. She smiled and held out her hand,

"Okay, I'll wash it", she said in a motherly tone.

Mitchell smiled, showing his teeth in a lopsided grin, and Annie held out her other hand. At first Mitchell simply stood staring at it and then he understood. He spoke as he handed her the other glove,

"I don't think beer went on this one".

Annie scrunched up her nose as she took the glove and pulled the plug out of the sink, watching as the dirty water gurgled around and around before plummeting down the plug hole, "I'll wash them both", she paused, looking at the army-green wool, "When was the last time you washed them anyway?"

Mitchell shrugged.

"Have you _ever_ washed them?" Annie replaced the plug in the sink, turned on the hot water tap and poured in some washing powder.

Mitchell shrugged again.

Annie's face screwed up and she dropped the gloves into the hot soapy water, "Mitchell! That's disgusting! How long have you had them? Like a hundred years?!"

Mitchell leaned back against the kitchen unit and traced circles on the floor with his foot, "I haven't had them _all _that time".

Annie started to scrub at them violently and Mitchell winced as the seventy year old wool began to stretch and pull.

"Hey! Be careful will yeh!" shouted the vampire.

Annie ignored him and carried on scrubbing, "Look, if I don't wash them thoroughly they're going to get up and walk out the house on their own okay?"

Mitchell huffed and walked upstairs to his room; he plonked himself on his bed and lay back slowly. His mind raced but he quickly fell into a deep sleep as he listened to the faint sound of the ghost downstairs.

*****

His eyes fluttered open slowly as the bright sunlight filtered in through the heavy curtains. He sat up, fully dressed as he'd fallen asleep without taking his clothes off, and rubbed his face with both hands. Mitchell then glanced around the room with sleepy eyes and jumped slightly as his eyes rested on the ghost sitting on the end of his bed.

Annie waved and handed him a cup of coffee which he took and drank in a flash. She then handed him a plate with two slices of toast on, complete with jam _and_ treacle. Mitchell took the plate warily and devoured the toast as quickly as the coffee. When he'd finished he squinted at Annie and cocked his head to one side,

"O-kay, what's the occasion?"

Annie pulled her best innocent expression and placed a light hand on her chest, "Does there have to be an occasion?"

Mitchell frowned but shrugged it off as he got to his feet. Annie left the room as he got changed and waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. Mitchell charged down the stairs and pulled on his jacket; he placed his hand on the door to open it and then clicked his fingers,

"Are my gloves dry?"

Annie bit her lip and scratched her head. Mitchell stepped towards her, seeming extremely tall and wide, and Annie blurted out her response,

"I didn't realise they were so fragile and that they were also made of this really weird wool that kind of shrunk when I put the hot water on them and then the fabric softener turned them sort of peachy but I didn't know and it was an accident", she blew out a small puff of air and smiled sheepishly.

Mitchell's mouth hung open and he blinked a few times before answering, "Oh", he looked devastated.

Annie took his hand in her own milky-coffee one and squeezed his fingers, "I'm so sorry. I'll buy you some new ones".

Mitchell stuck out his bottom lip as though he was going to cry and Annie's eyes widened. But then Mitchell's face relaxed and a huge grin spread across his stubbled face. He slapped Annie's arm jokingly and spoke through sets of giggles,

"I've got another pair Annie", he laughed, "Its fine, I can wear _them_. I've bought a few pairs over the years".

Annie slapped his arm back and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You! I can't believe you let me think I'd destroyed your precious gloves! I am _so_ going to get you back for this!"

They both laughed as Mitchell walked out the front door and Annie waved him off to work. Once she'd closed the door she turned towards the stairs and smiled evilly, _now_ she thought, _where are his sunglasses?_

**Thanks for reading!**

**It would be great if you could review and let me know what you think and which stories are your favourites :)**

**More stories soon**


	8. The Drunken Truth

**This story is set some time after episode 4 of series 2 but before episode 5… enjoy :)**

It was around ten thirty and it was dark in the little pink house on Windsor Terrace. Annie was sitting alone in the living room watching Resident Evil. It was the only scary film she could find in the house that didn't involve werewolves, vampires of ghosts and she wished she'd never put it on in the first place, she was freaking out.

"Its fine", she told herself, "They're just zombies, they're not real. Although vampires and werewolves and ghosts are real but zombies are definitely not… I hope". She made a small squeaking sound and pushed the off button on the remote, turning the television screen into a blank, soulless lack of colour that stared at her with her own reflection.

She looked around the room and listened to the sound of the house cooling down; it clicked and whirred and groaned and Annie was starting to feel as though she wasn't the creepiest thing around. She got to her feet and decided to take a walk down the street; Mitchell and George were at work and wouldn't be back for a while and so they wouldn't worry if she wasn't there. She took a deep breath and shuffled towards the front door, trying to make as least noise as possible.

She held her hand out to the handle, flashing back to when her first door had arrived, and placed her hand on the cold metal. Suddenly the door burst open, knocking Annie back slightly, and George burst through holding up a drowsy-looking Mitchell.

"Jesus!" Annie shouted, startled, "What the bloody hell?!"

George smiled foolishly at her and then straightened up. He let go of Mitchell's arm and the vampire flopped to the floor drunkenly. Annie looked at them both wide-eyed,

"What's going on?"

George cleared his throat and tried to look serious but his eyes were glazed and his words came out slurred, "We've been to the pub", he made a popping sound with the last word and Mitchell giggled on the floor.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Great", she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on whilst tea spooning coffee into two mugs. George followed her, rocking slightly as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen,

"I'm sorry Annie", he stuck out his bottom lip, "We only had a little drink".

Annie huffed and poured the boiling water into the mugs; she handed George one and pulled the chair out from under the kitchen table, "Sit", she said. George sat and Annie made her way towards Mitchell, who was still sprawled on the black and white tiles in the hallway. He looked up and smiled stupidly when he saw her and then his head flopped back against the wall with an audible thud.

The ghost knelt down beside him and handed him the hot coffee; Mitchell took it and stared, cross-eyed, into the steaming liquid,

"Eurgh", he slurred, "Whassis?"

"Coffee", Annie replied patiently, "Drink it".

Mitchell did as he was told and looked up lazily as George scrambled up the stairs. Both Annie and Mitchell then listened as the werewolf heaved up the remainder of his beer into the toilet, _delightful_ thought Annie.

*****

Twenty minutes later George trundled slowly down the stairs and into the living room. His face was pale and his eyes looked like deep hollows in the centre of it; he groaned as he sat down on the sofa and smiled apologetically at Annie, who was sitting on the floor in front of the other sofa. Mitchell sat behind Annie playing with her hair and every now and then he would giggle at nothing in particular.

Annie tried to ignore the vampire attempting to braid her hair and instead looked at George, "You okay?"

George nodded and cocked his head in Mitchell's direction, "He had a lot more to drink than I did. I hate it when he's drunk, he gets all-", he stuck his tongue underneath his bottom lip and groaned, "-spazzy".

Mitchell snorted, "Huh, spazzy".

George sighed impatiently and got to his feet; he fumbled around on the sofa for a moment and then asked, "Have you seen my glasses?"

Annie shook her head and watched as George rolled his eyes at Mitchell. Annie turned to see the vampire wearing George's frameless glasses. They were upside down and slightly lopsided but Mitchell was trying to look studious with his lips pursed and his hand on his chin. George snatched them off his face, receiving a "Hey!" from Mitchell and then went up to bed, leaving ghost and vampire alone.

Mitchell sniffed and leaned back on the sofa, he patted the cushion next to him and Annie got up and sat beside him. She smiled and shook her head as she looked into his slightly glazed hazel eyes. He looked younger, more alive; there was even a little colour in his cheeks. Mitchell smiled widely and stuck out his chin like a happy child,

"Hmm, Annie-Wannie-Mannie-Pannie", he looped a curl of her hair around his finger and closed one eye, as though examining the piece of hair. Annie tugged it away from his grasp carefully and held his hands on his lap. Mitchell stared at their entwined hands for a moment and then, without warning, leaned in and kissed her.

Annie waited as Mitchell's cool lips caressed her own; they ran smoothly across them and lingered in all the right places, causing a kaleidoscope of emotions to run through her all at once. Part of her wanted to kiss him back, to hold him and feel his skin against her own. But the other part of her knew that he was drunk and not himself and so she closed her mouth tightly and pushed him back slightly.

He stopped and stared at her for a long moment before smiling giddily, "I lurve you, you little spooky ghost you".

Annie forced a smile and patted Mitchell's arm, "Okay".

Mitchell raised his eyebrows and made his eyes as wide as possible before continuing, "And I love Georgey Porgy and um… Goosey Lucy and…" he stopped and scrunched his eyes closed, "Nope, that's it".

"Right, okay", Annie helped Mitchell upstairs and took his shoes off before putting him to bed. He fell asleep straight away and Annie watched him for a while, wishing, for just a moment that she'd kissed him back, because in her mind she knew that that had been the only chance she would get.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**More stories ASAP **


	9. The Battle Within

**The idea for this story was given to me by TheSingingGirl so the credit goes to her :) I just want to say thanks to TheSingingGirl for the great idea too! And sorry if I don't pull it off :)**

**It's set in episode 7 of series 2 when Annie meets dark Mitchell in the kitchen… enjoy!**

**Oh, btw, I've added Mitchell's thoughts too: Dark Mitchell is in **_**italics**_** and normal Mitchell is in bold.**

_Is that her? It must be. God she smells good. Good enough to eat. Here she comes._** No, don't touch her, just stay here at the table and leave her alone…**

Mitchell sat down at the table and rested his head firmly on the cool, wooden surface. His mind was swimming with desire and need and lust and Annie was the reason for it all. He knew the demon inside of him was returning, but he didn't care. It felt good to be letting it roam free. He felt powerful.

Annie entered the kitchen through the beaded curtain and smiled, "Hey", she said.

Mitchell looked up and cocked his head to one side, his dark hair falling in his eyes a little. _Go on, speak. Talk to the dead thing._ He stared into her eyes, "It's the ghost", he whispered.

Annie laughed uneasily and forced an awkward smile. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and tried to ignore the strange way the vampire was acting, "Did you have a friend stay over?"

_Her skin, she smells like rain. Bite her, go on just take a sip. I bet ghosts taste like candy floss. So sweet, so_… **Don't think about it; think about something else, **_**anything**_** else, just not that.** He straightened up and spoke with more force, like a predator,

"I kissed you once do you remember?"

Annie looked around the kitchen for a distraction and shuffled in her boots, she tried to remain incredulous, "Yeah, sort of".

Mitchell continued as though she hadn't spoken, his body swayed slightly in the chair, "You know sometimes I can hear you moving about in a different room and-", he got to his feet and slunk silently around the small table, like a snake waiting to devour it's prey, "I just think about your body. Under those clothes". _Imagine it. Imagine touching her; imagine tearing those clothes off and pressing her skin against yours._

Mitchell sat back, resting on the edge of the table, "I think about your skin". _That's it, get closer to her, take her, she's yours, she's always been yours. Now's your chance._

Annie was starting to feel a little scared; she'd never felt threatened by Mitchell before and she'd certainly never thought of him as a vampire, a predator or something that was capable of killing. She tried to laugh to ease the tension but it came out as a little yelp, "Mitchell stop it, shut up". Annie fidgeted with her cardigan and backed away slightly, feeling threatened by the wild look in the vampire's eyes.

_Look, you've scared her. Boohoo the poor ghost, she's frightened. Good._** No! I can't scare Annie, she's my friend, no, she's more than that, she's-**_ She _should_ be scared, you're a killer, it's what you do. Just move closer and take her!_

Mitchell pushed away from the table and moved swiftly towards Annie, "Do you want to kiss me again?" He grabbed her arm tightly and Annie pulled back, scared. Mitchell leaned closer, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Annie spun quickly and darted out of the room, leaving Mitchell standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He heard George walk in through the front door and so turned back to the table.

_You should have just taken her when you had the chance, _before_ the dog came home. Why didn't you just fucking _force_ yourself on her? She was begging for it! _Mitchell sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He was desperately trying to force the evil inside of him beneath the surface but it kept rearing its head and taking control.

Annie pushed George through the beaded curtain and into the kitchen; Mitchell looked up and laughed, pointing at George,

"Oh no, not him again", Mitchell leaned back, continuing to point at George; "I thought you'd moved out! He's always fucking here!" **No, not George. Don't be cruel to George.**

George sighed, "Oh God. Are you drunk?" he stood at the end of the table with his arms limp at his sides whilst Annie moved back against the wall. George continued, "I hate it when you're drunk. Listen I need to tell you something important", he threw down the pile of envelopes he was carrying and sat down opposite Mitchell, "You'll probably want to have a wrestle", he made a weird shaking gesture with his hands, "But er, listen. I'm going to that place with Nina and the priest and Professor Jaggat".

Annie spoke up from behind George with a little more confidence than she'd had before, "And I'm going to go with him".

George rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so um-"

Mitchell looked away from George's face, "Good. Piss off 'cause I'm getting really sick of your dog hairs on my clothes". He leaned forward and looked into George's face with eyes as black as death. _That's right. Let your true nature shine through, let it bleed into your every pore and frighten the dog away._

George looked confused. He leaned towards his friend and spoke with an aggravated tone, "Mitchell-", he stopped as he saw the colour of Mitchell's eyes, a deep, penetrating darkness that scared him to his core.

**Stop it! Leave George alone, he hasn't done anything! He's my friend! **Mitchell leaned back and the blackness faded from his eyes. His face seemed to crumble and, for a brief moment, the old Mitchell was in the room,

"George, get out of here now".

George frowned, "What's going on?"

**Hurry! Get him out of here! Get them to safety!** Mitchell's voice became panicked, scared, "Please just take my keys and get out!" Mitchell slammed his car keys on the table and George looked at him with terror stricken features,

"Mitchell, what's happened?"

_You can't keep this up. Tear his throat out, go on. Rip his head from his shoulders and drink from his bleeding veins. _Mitchell raised his voice above George's and the one in his own head, "George! Please", he was losing control, he could feel it.

"Just tell me what's going on!" George was starting to panic, he'd never seen Mitchell this crazed, this scared.

_Hurt him, go on, and make his heart bleed! _**He needs protecting! I have to save him! **_Just give in to your desires, let the darkness engulf you. _Mitchell hung his head as he tried to battle with the darkness in his veins but it was no use. He looked up at his friends with black eyes and a smile on his face, "It's all good Georgey. Its all good", he placed his cold hands on George's cheeks.

_Feel his pain, devour it._ **They have to get out, now!**

George took the keys from the table, keeping his eyes on the vampire the entire time, "Let's go".

Annie stepped forward, "No, no, no, no. Wait, wait".

"Come on Annie we have to go", George's voice was filled with sadness and regret; he knew they'd lost Mitchell.

Both Annie and George started to walk out of the kitchen when Mitchell called George's name.

_No! Let them leave; you can follow them later and kill the dog. It'll be fun. _**No! It's not safe!**

Mitchell continued, "You're my friend, right?"

George stopped in the doorway and turned to Mitchell with tears in his eyes, "Always".

"Whatever you are when you leave that place, stay out of the cities", _No! Let him go to the cities! He'll see the death and the carnage!_ Mitchell struggled to talk through rasping breaths, "The cities won't be safe for much longer".

George backed away from his lost friend and he and Annie walked to the car.

Mitchell slammed his head against the table and pulled at his tousled hair. He felt numb inside, he didn't know what to do, how to cope with the torture inside of him. _Easy_, he thought, _you kill._

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review :)**

**More stories soon**


End file.
